Past meet present
by Bulrog the god
Summary: Rin was taking a walk when she runs into our favorite blond. The chapter has been fixxed a bit


**AN:Hey yeah just so you know I've just been thinking alot and life hasn't been going easy on me so I havn't been able to put up my ideas. ****Anyway this is just a oneshot that MIGHT turn into a story I don't know so I hope you enjoy it. ****Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did then sasuke wouldn't be one of the strongest charecters and Haku would be a girl.**

One day Rin was on top of the hokage monument walking around just enjoying the peace it brought during the sunset. Tomorow Kakashi Hatake, her teamate along with Obito Uchiha, was going to be a jounin and help their teacher, Minato Namikaze,captain a mission. While she had a congradulations gift for him she couldn't help but worry what Obito had gotten him(if anything thing at all). But she would worry about that later, and briefly entertaind the idea of bringing a book knowing Obito's tardiness. But who knows maybe he'll be early just once.

She rememberd the other week of team practice when Kakashi started to bully Obito, just thinking about Obito's loud voice made her cringe. It's not like she hated him oh know she likes him as a good friend, and he can be enjoyable to be around, his sunny and bright attitude can somtimes brighten her day.

But at times she just wants to go and relax that's why she was here right now. Rin let out a sigh of relaxation. Then there was their teacher but often times he was no help at all. Sure the man could be nice but still serious, other times he was just a complete idiot and ramen fanatic. She'll probably never know why he loves the food so much but it was entertaining to watch as he eats bowl after bowl of the stuff. She let out a small giggle thinking of a chibi of her blond sensei stuffing down ramen.

But at other times he always seemed serious and cold which made her wonder if he suffered from some form of psychological wound but shook it off as part of his personality. As she walked Rin couldn't help but bask in the warmth of the sun and let the wind calm her nerves it was just so relaxing today that she abandond all train of thought and let her feet carry her so far today was perfect.

When she opened her eyes she took in the sight before her. First she was at th edge of the hokage monument and second there was a blond boy about her age and looked kind of like her sensei except with shorter hair and whisker marks. He was leaning on what looked like a large zambatou that curved tip and a hole through the top of the blade, what looked like half hole that was supossed to be on the flat of the blade near the handle.

The boy himself was wearing an open black vest with two red spirals on the arms and a fishnet shirt underneath. What looked like ANBU forearm gaurds were straped on his arms along with orange, fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the back. On his legs were black, baggy pants that had orange stripes on the sides of the leggings. He wore combat boots on his feet and an orange utility belt on his waist.

Rin felt a tiny blush on her face when she saw his lean muscles, but she fought it down when she saw a headband around his neck and wondered why she's never seen him before. And decided to question him out of curiosity.

Naruto's POV

I was having a very frustraiting and boring day today and decided to go and relax on the hokage monument to clear my head. To much has happended to me these last couple of days and I swear my karma must be laughing at me right now. I still can't believe I was captured by those danmed bastards in the Akatsuki(sp?) and nearly died after I wiped out over half of their members and destroyed base. It was that leader guy who was the hardest to beat out of all of them, the orange haired, son of bitch. If I hadn't taken his place then he could have done sime serious damage to the time stream. I sighed as I stuck Zabuzas blade into the ground and leaned against it.I still remember the day I first got it to, aparintly that Suigetsu guy couldn't couldnt handle getting burnt and evaporated. I was able to copy the jutsu from the Wave mission, this includes my first love Haku's, may her soul rest in piece, clan jutsu. Yes first love no matter how short it might have been. I don't even realy know how I gained her ability control and manipulate water and ice but I have several theories.

After learned this I started to take an intrest in assasanation and learned how to use the mollocules in the air to make usable water. But I'm getting off subject. Now I have chance to change things for the better. Hold on I see someone coming. When I look up I see a girl about my age with short, brown hair that ended just above her shoulders and orange markings that look like rectangles. On her legs are those black shorts that Sakura wore. around her waist was an apron that covered front and back. On the top of her body was a black, long sleeved shirt that Isuspect hides most of her bodies figure.

Then I noticed the small blush smirk when I see that she's checking me out. And smirk this might be fun so I say, "Like what you see?" in the most sexiest voice I could muster. My smirk widened when I saw her blush come back.

End POV

Rins' blush came back full force and looked down when she looked back up she saw his smirk and calmed down enough to ask what she was going to. "Ummmmmm... Hi what's your name?" Asked Rin smiling.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Naruto asked also smiling.

"My name is Rin." She said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wasn't having a good day so I decided to come up here and relax."

"Oh"

"So what are you doing up here?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh I was just relaxing by taking a walk." Said Rin. And silence rained on the two of them until Rin decided to break it. "Soooooooo...uhhhh...do you want to take a walk with me?" She asked Naruto. "Huh?" was his very intelegent answer.

Rin just giggled and said "I asked would you like to walk to walk with me?"

"Oh. Alright sure." Naruto said as he took his sword out of the ground and sheathed on his back.

And so they started walk around the mountainside ocacinally making small talk while throwing in their own comments here and there. "...And then when we were so close to seeing Kakashi without his mask he took his order to go and we didn't see for two more days!!!" said Rin laughing her ass off.

"HAHAHA!! That was kind of funny and I don't care who you are that was funny right there. (GIT-R-DONE!) I knew someone who did that to." Said Naruto smiling.

"Well what happend to your friend?"Rin asked innocently while sitting against a tree. But after she said this all friendliness left the atmosphere.

"He's dead." replied Naruto sitting next to her with an unredable expresion on his face. "Oh. Well what about your other friends?" She asked.

There was a slight pause before the reply, "They're dead as well I've got no one"

"I'm sorry I asked..." But she was cut off by Naruto placing a finger to her lips. "It's alright but sometimes it gets lonly" Was Naruto's reply. Silence once again took hold until night fell and the stars set into the sky Rin layed her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Naruto look at the stars they're just like dimonds?" Rin asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah they do." He replies laying his head on hers. "Hey Rin?"

"Hmm?" She asks through half lidded eyes and adjusting her position on his lap.

"W-will you be my friend?" Naruto wraping his arms around her securly slightly blushing. "Yes I'll be your friend." She replies snuggeling into his chest. eventually closing her eyes and falling asleep so she never heard him say simthing he hasn't said in a long time.

"Thank-you." He whispers and eventualy follows her into a dreamless sleep.

**I was thinking of maybe turning this into a story but first I'd like to know you would like that so please review!**


End file.
